Miracles and Smiles
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: Oneshot. Kanata was caught in an accident, and Miyu blames herself. :: Miyu's point of view. :: I hated hospitals. i hate them so much. then why am i here anyway? :: happy ending!


A/n: O-genki desu ka, minna?, anou, you may wonder why I suddenly made another oneshot while I'm in the process of making two chapter stories… I'm just lame inspired. Wahaha. And I'm lazy.

Let's just consider this story as a sideline/side story. I already finished **awaited answer**, you just have to wait for the update! i need more reviews!

i suggest you play last regrets instrumental (KANON anime) while reading this..

So, stop reading this and read the story!!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I just wanna own it.

---------------------------------------------------------

_I hate hospitals._

_I've __always__ hated hospitals._

_Then, can someone remind me why I'm here anyway?_

…

_Silence._

…

_Oh._

_**Kanata.**_

_I remember._

---------------------------------------------------------

It was really lame, you know. We had a fight. We didn't even talk to each other. I even avoided him. Then suddenly, he comes out from nowhere when I was about to pass the road. I was dumb not to see that car. Too dumb.

He wasn't dumb. That's because he saw it coming. But he's still an idiot for pushing me aside. He was mad at me, wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to save me if he's mad at me.

What an idiot.

Why did he end up here? Did I hurt him? Did I actually… kill him?

No.

I can never do that.

But then… It was my fault after all.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Miyu-san."

Two girls entered the room. "Gomenasai, Miyu."

"We're sorry for what happened." Nanami said and sat beside the said girl. The girl just nodded. Nanami can notice the fresh tears from Miyu's cheeks.

"I-It's all my fault, I think." She said softly, almost inaudible to Aya and Nanami's ears. Aya shook her head. "No it's not, Miyu-chan. Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah. He'll also say the same thing if he's awake." Nanami followed.

Three pairs of eyes stared at a body. A body that seemed to sleep for a while. Miyu gave a sad smile. "No. He'll even say it's my fault if he's awake. That's Kanata were talking about."

She looked at her hands that were laying by her lap and squeezed it. "He's not that considerate to put the blame on his self."

They were silent again.

Then Aya snapped. "This is boring." Nanami sighed. "Yah." The two stared at Miyu. She was still looking at Kanata's face. It was calm. He was still breathing, but Miyu seemed like she was the one lying on the bed.

"Miyu-chan's really worried, isn't she, Nanami?" Aya said. Nanami nodded. "Neh, Miyu-san…"

Miyu began to speak. "Santa, Chris-chan and Nozoumo-kun went here earlier. You know what Chris-chan said?" Nanami and Aya were curious. "What?"

Miyu was silent for a second then held on Kanata's hand. "She said that miracles do exist."

"She said I should believe in miracles." She tightened her grip. "Kanata was hurt because of me. He's in critical condition because of me. He's lying here because of me. He's reaching for his life because of me. He isn't even waking up because of me!" She said and lowered her head to Kanata's hand.

"…And all I can do is believe in miracles?" Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. She shook her head hastily and cried her heart out. "How lame can I be? Why can't I do anything right?!"

Then Nanami hugged her from behind.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Nanami whispered. "Kanata won't forgive us if we just let you cry." She said and caressed her. "We wouldn't even forgive ourselves if we just watch you cry without doing anything."

"Neh, Miyu…" Aya said and held on her shoulder. Miyu looked at them. "We're your friends, that's why were here!" She stood and raised her index finger. "Don't even think we don't exist!" She said cheerfully.

Miyu blinked. Aya smiled. Nanami smiled too.

"Arigatou."

---------------------------------------------------------

_Kanata._

_Ayu and Nanami went out for awhile. They'll be coming back tomorrow._

_I'm staying here. I'll be the first person you'll see when you wake up._

_I'll be the first one to tell you how stupid you are._

_I'm here in the place I dreaded the most because of you. I'm even sitting here, watching my worst enemy have a long sleep. I'm the dumbest person ever._

"I guess I'm the only person in the world to stay by the side of my enemy." Miyu wiped a tear from her eye. "This is all your fault. I wouldn't be in this hospital if this didn't happen to you, baka." She said.

"But then…" She kneeled by his side and placed his hand on her chest. "It was my fault that you ended up lying on that bed."

"I'm starting to hate myself too, dammit." She said and laid her head on the side of the bed.

It was quiet for the rest of the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry."

She was still lying by the bed side. "I-Im rea-really sorry." She lost count of how many times she cried, she just cried.

"I know that there's no use if I just cry all day, Kanata…" She said and showed her face, looked at Kanata and held his cheek. "…But that's all I can do. The doctor said that your condition hasn't changed."

She gave a sad smile and tilted her head. "I guess I ended up believing in miracles." She was smiling. The smile slowly faded, tears starting to weld up her eyes, lips changing to a frown.

"Please believe in miracles too." She said and caressed his cheek. "That's all you can do for now. Just scold me later when you can wake up."

Miyu stood up and hugged his motionless body. "I can't wait for you to wake up and scold me." She sniffed. "Ple-Please scold me." She hugged him tighter, letting her tears flow down from her eyes to her cheeks. From her cheeks to his clothes.

"You know, I never told you this, but I really admire you. Not just as a person, but I really like you. I like you so much. Sometimes, I feel so glad when we argue. That means were close...--

...I love the way you talk, even though you just tease me. I love it when you smile, I seldom see you smile. I love it when we go to school together; my morning seems to be so good."

Miyu loosened her embrace and held his hands. "I hope you get well soon, and that your condition will be better. I want you to hear what I'm saying right now."

Miyu looked at Kanata's face. Inches away from her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You do hear me, right?"

Miyu sniffed. "You can hear my voice right? Right?!" She was desperate.

She shook her head and sniffed again. "I'll wait."

"Please answer."

She drifted off.

---------------------------------------------------------

_I can hear her. _

_Somehow, I know she's beside me._

_I can sense her. She's holding me; her hands are so warm._

_She's worried, I wonder why. I just want to see her._

_I just want to say sorry. _

_Wait… She's crying. I never saw her cry so hard. She's not smiling anymore. What happened?_

_Miyu._

_Please…_

_Smile._

---------------------------------------------------------

"Miyu-san. Wake up, Miyu-san. It's morning."

Emerald eyes barely shone as Miyu woke up. She was still holding his hands, the grip hadn't loosened. "Ugh…"

"We went here last night." Christine said and pointed to Nozoumo and Santa. "We thought that we could at least accompany you tonight."

"And I can't leave my Chris-chan here alone." Nozoumo said and patted the girl's shoulder. "But then, Kouzuki-san, you never let go of Kanata the whole night." Santa added.

Miyu blushed and looked at their hands again. She smiled sadly. "I want to be the first person he'll see once he wakes up."

Miyu's friends smiled in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Anou, Miyu-san, are you alright with us staying here?" Christine asked. Miyu nodded. "Of course. I was all alone yesterday that I said things that I haven't told him while he was asleep."

Christine smiled. "You really like Kanata-kun, Miyu-san?" Miyu blushed and shook her head. "I, myself, don't know my true feelings. But then, I suddenly felt so alone when this incident happened. I can't help but blame myself." Miyu looked down.

Christine shook her head too. "Iie, Miyu-san. I also felt the same thing when Nozoumo told me that he has to leave. And I also felt happy when he returned after 2 years. It was hard, but I managed."

Miyu saw Christine blush when she stated her story. "Thanks a lot, Chris-chan." She tilted her head and looked at Kanata. "I'll wait for him to wake up. You told me that miracles exist, and I have to believe in them."

The two smiled at each other and suddenly, Nozoumo, Santa, Aya and Nanami came in. "Miyu-san!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"He's getting better?" Miyu asked.

Her friends nodded. Nozoumo explained. "We talked to the doctor this morning. He said that he visited this room last night and saw you sleeping beside his bed."

"And?" Christine asked curiously. "What did the doctor said about Kanata-kun?"

Aya smiled cheerfully. "He said that maybe, in a few days, Kanata may wake up. He isn't quite sure, but he said that he felt the same thing before."

"The same thing?" Miyu and Christine asked. Nanami talked this time.

"Yes, the same thing. He told us that something like this happened some time ago, a long time ago. And when he saw you last night, he remembered the same event. An event when a certain person, a girl like you, had that kind of emotion on her face. He told us that he can't seem to forget that face. and you know what?"

Miyu just raised her brow. This story has nothing to do with her or Kanata. She was just relieved that Kanata's alright. "What?"

"Miyu-san, he was the guy who lied there on that same bed a long time ago. The face of the girl he saw in you was the girl who stayed by his side when he was in Kanata's state. Well, it was from a different incident, but still, you looked like her from what he told us." Aya smiled.

Miyu was quite surprised with what her friends just told her. Santa walked beside her and patted her shoulder. "Is it deja-vu or what?" He said. Christine shook her head and looked at Miyu. "Miyu-san, it's a miracle neh?" Miyu's eyes widened.

"Hai.

It is."

---------------------------------------------------------

"I can't really tell how, Miss Kouzuki and the others, but it seems like his condition went way better than yesterday. He was in such a critical condition yesterday from that accident, and just this morning, his wounds and breathing are somewhat getting back to normal."

That was what the doctor said.

"Yatta!!" Aya, Nanami, Christine, Noxoumo and Santa cheered. Santa cheered the loudest.

Miyu squeezed Kanata's hand. Tears of relief started to fill her eyes. "I'm...glad."

---------------------------------------------------------

_The next two days had been unexpectedly fast._

_Kanata's condition was getting better and better every day. But..._

_he hasn't waken up._

_I'm starting to worry again._

---------------------------------------------------------

_Miyu._

_I can sense her better everytime._

_Right now, she's holding my hand. Tightly. Never letting go._

---------------------------------------------------------

Miyu's friends dropped by everyday after school and lent her notes while she just stayed by Kanata. It was the third day since the doctor had assured them that Kanata can possibly wake up a few days from now. Miyu believed him. Her friends believed him too.

And they believed in Kanata.

"It's not like something like that is coincidental." Santa said. "Miyu and that girl from the doctor's past look incredibly the same from what the doctor stated."

Aya nodded. "Maybe Miyu's reincarnated!" She joked. Miyu smiled and looked at Kanata.

Her eyes were weary and her body was tired. She hasn't been eating some of her meals and worry had totally overcome her. Everyone noticed these changes. But they also noticed one thing.

Miyu's hope was in tact. Her heart and spirit was full of hope.

---------------------------------------------------------

11: 28 pm.

Emerald eyes showed as Miyu's eyelids opened wearily.

She expected to meet choc'late brown eyes. None.

"...Kanata, when will you wake up?" She sighed and held his hand. There were no tears this time. Just questions.

"Please wake up, Kanata. Everybody's waiting for you at school." She started and smiled sadly. "You wouldn't be able to cope up with the lessons if you'd still lie there." Her eyelids started to close slowly.

"I hope you can hear me now...Ka..nata.."

She drifted to sleep.

Too bad she failed to noticed to brown eyes slowly opening.

---------------------------------------------------------

6: 20 am.

_It was her._

_Her._

_His worst enemy. His trusted friend. His precious one._

_And she's sleeping there right now, hands still locked with his._

_Miyu._

_I'm back._

---------------------------------------------------------

Few more minutes later,...

A feeling of absence wrapped Miyu's hand. Her eyes slowly opened, only to see nothing in her grasp.

his hands.

"Kanata!" She jerked up and sat immediately. _He's not in his bed. Kanata... Kanata... _

Miyu looked around her. The sun rose high in the sky. Flowers brought by her friends were still there.

A blanket was placed around her. It was just then that she felt warmth.

"Don't be too noisy."

A _very _familiar voice spoke from behind her. She turned immediately, only to have emerald met with amber.

He was there. _he was there._

Standing by the window, was her worst enemy, trusted friend and precious one. With a bandaged left hand, there he stood. Kanata.

"It looks like you need some rest more than I do."

These were the only words he said. It may seem cold, but to Miyu's ears...

_"I'm back."_

And she smiled once again.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/n:** That's it. I'm sorry if you find it somehow serious, and if you don't like it. I just watched **Kanon '06 **and this story is the result of my uber-drama-addiction-to Kanon syndrome. Dammit, I really cried watching that anime, I love it so much. Man, the anime rocks and rules.

Now, don't forget to comment and review! Thanks,

_takada-san_


End file.
